


New Limits

by canismaj0ris



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismaj0ris/pseuds/canismaj0ris
Summary: Rooming together means Molly and Fjord are used to taking their comfort from each other, and alcohol only makes their horniness worse.Content warnings: PWP. Sex under the influence of alcohol, although this is discussed, and there is explicit and enthusiastic consent.





	New Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in years that I’ve finished and the first time I’ve ever written smut! Please go easy on me.
> 
> I’m also new to CR, only about 30 episodes in, so sorry for any bad characterisation! Pretty sure they’re both very out of character.
> 
> Look, this isn't quality, but if I want to get back into writing and posting fic I need to tear off the band aid, so here we are.

They were more drunk than either would admit to, which Molly would blame for the speed he dropped to his knees when their door was closed. He was barely coordinated for the fastenings on the trousers, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“Molly-”

 

They’d spent hours drinking in the tavern, Molly’s tail curled around Fjord’s ankle, the half-orcs hand on their upper thigh under the table. It had happened a few drinks in, their friends around them, and Molly’s need to perform flaring in the back of his brain.

 

Thankfully Fjord was more in control of his brain, sending the whole group to bed with that commanding tone of his.

 

“Mollymauk.”

 

The fastenings came loose eventually, fabric catching on boots as he yanked Fjord’s trousers and underclothes down at the same time. His cock was only half-hard, and Molly pouted at the sight. That wouldn’t do at all.

 

He learned forward, breath hot and heavy on the red-green tip. Fjord made a frustrated noise, hand tangling in Molly’s curls before he yanking his head backwards.

 

Yellow eyes watched him carefully, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Y’drunk, Mollymauk.”

 

His words were slurred, but there was an edge of concern in his voice that Molly hated. He would have rolled his eyes if he could. “So are you.” His tail twitched behind him, showing his frustration. “Besides, we’ve done this before. Might as well do it drunk as well as sober.”

 

Fjord seemed to study him for a moment before the grip on his hair loosened comfortably. “If y’sure.”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, hoping the half-orc understood he wasn’t drunk enough not to consent. They’d done this more than once, both happy with their arrangement - alcohol didn’t change that, not with Molly, monarch of hookups and sexual action.

 

“Do you want me to continue, then, Fjord?” There was a shaky nod above him, but he continued to stare. “Come on, sunshine, you need to give me more than that.”

 

“Yes. Keep going. Molly, please.”

 

Molly pushed his head up into Fjord’s hand, pressing a kiss to the flesh of his thigh. “Thank you, love.”

 

The ridges and veins of Fjord’s cock were deliciously appealing, burning under his green skin. Molly pressed his lips against the tip, soft and testing. He reached up to take the length in hand, working it as he tried to draw more from the half-orc.

 

Licking a stripe up the bottom, from base to tip, was not the most pleasant taste, but it did lead to a delicious burning of nails against his scalp, and the feeling of warmth all across his tongue. He sucked the tip into his mouth, teasing the end while still working the length with his hand, falling into the rhythm he thought Fjord liked the most.

 

He made sure to look up through his lashes, his exhibitionism and performance not leaving him even like this.

 

Fjord has his other hand pressed against his mouth, face flushed. His eyes were still focusing on Mollymauk, and the tiefling felt himself flutter at the attention. He kept up his hard work, forked tongue running over the ridges of Fjord’s dick, before returning to circle the head.

 

The minute Molly thought it was hard enough, he grabbed Fjord’s hip with his spare hand, pulling him further into his mouth. It was hot and heavy, perfect compared to the unnatural coolness of Molly’s body, which always ran a few degrees colder than it should have. Fjord wouldn’t notice, it only made Molly the average human temperature instead of the average tiefling temperature, but the difference made Molly moan around his girth.

 

“Fuck, Molly,” the hand grew tighter against his curls, “careful.”

 

That sounded like a challenge, and Molly sucked harder. He only had a few inches in his mouth, not pushing himself by any means, but there was a clunk as Fjord’s head fell back against the hardwood door.

 

Molly felt hardness grow between his legs, but he could ignore it for now. Sucking someone off was enough relief for now.

 

He pushed himself forward, slowly taking more of the thick and heavy cock into his mouth, as far as he could. The alcohol numbed his senses, letting him go quicker than he normally would, even is he already felt nauseous from the alcohol.

 

Fjord’s hips stuttered forward, and the single hand putting pressure there had no chance of stopping him.

 

Molly felt himself gag and quickly jumped backwards.

 

“Shit, Molly, I’m-”

 

“Give a tiefling some warning first,” he coughed slightly, feeling the world spin and slip.

 

“Shoulda asked. Won’t do it again.”

 

Molly’s tailed whipped behind him before he could even stop it, wiggling back and forth too quickly. “You will do it again, but this time I’ll be ready for it.” He grinned upwards, sharp canines showing through his smile. Fjord ran his hand across his face, up and through his hair. “Now, let’s try that again.”

 

First, Molly pulled one of Fjord’s hands back to his hair, pressed to the junction between his curved horns and his scalp. Then he took a deep breath, trying to relax as much as he could with the world spinning around him.

 

Fjord gave him a soft smile, and the temperature of Molly’s skin rose whole degrees. Sweat pricked on his skin as Fjord gave him a nod to continue.

 

His coat was off in seconds, dropped on the floor behind him. Then he shuffled forward on his knees, close enough to take the tip of Fjord’s cock into his mouth. Once ready, Molly placed both hands on Fjord’s hips, squeezing once to let him know he was ready.

 

The first push forward was slow, even slower than before, Fjord barely controlling Molly’s movements. He took even less than he had previously, letting himself build up a high on the intoxicating taste and heat, relaxing even further into the feeling of a hand in his hair and a cock in his mouth, and the loss of control he was waiting for.

 

Spit ran over his lips before the cock even hit the back of his throat, Molly happily kneeling with his eyes closed. Fjord squeezed his hair hard, getting the tiefling's attention for a second before he rutted even further forward.

 

Molly felt his throat tighten, smiling happily around the dick. Fjord froze again, holding himself as close to Molly as possible for a second, before pulling himself back.

 

There was a pause where Molly took some deep breaths through his nose, brain swimming from more than the alcohol.

 

“Again?” Fjord asked, voice more solid than it had been all evening.

 

Molly could only nod enthusiastically, pulling Fjord closer into him.

 

It was clearly the confirmation that the half-orc needed, because Molly didn’t have to move either of them after that. Fjord’s hands migrated to his horn, fucking himself forward in slow, strong thrusts.

 

Molly’s brain let him slip further into the warm blurring of the world around him, lost in sensation, moaning around the man in front of him. His own cock rubbed against his trousers, the friction doing nothing compared to the feeling of being useful and being used.

 

His tongue teased the underside, feeling the ridges along Fjord’s cock pushing against his lips. His tongue worked its way over what it could, pushing against the veins and catching the edge of the head as it pulled out almost entirely.

 

“Molly,” Fjord hissed between aborted sounds of pleasure. “Fuck. You’re doin’ so good. So, so good.”

 

The praise burned through his veins, as much of a smile pulling on his lips as he could. It uncovered his fangs, sharp canines catching Fjord’s sensitive skin, making him moan aloud for the first time that evening, hips stuttering even deeper than Molly thought was possible.

 

Somewhere in the deepest centre of his mind, the last bit of Molly’s brain stored that away for next time.

 

Fjord’s fingers ran over the jewellery hanging from Molly’s horns and began thrusting shallow and deep into his throat. Molly whined, desperate to lean into the hand, but not able to without choking himself.

 

“Gods, look how good you’re doin’. Takin’ everything I’m giving you. Looking like you belong there.” Fjord’s thrusts were becoming rough around the edges, his voice catching into breathy moans as he lost control on his near silence. “Lettin’ me use you, not even touching yourself. But you want to, don’t you, darlin’?”

 

Molly’s hips thrust upwards, unable to resist the thought of getting off. He whined around the cock in his throat, tail pressing up against his back, twitching. The tip reached over his shoulder and wrapped its way around Fjord’s wrist.

 

“Go on, Mollymauk. Touch yourself. I want to see you come for me.”

 

He took no extra persuading, shaking hand leaving Fjord’s hip to undo the fastening of his trousers. He had his hand on his cock in seconds, making his nerves fire all too quickly. He would not last long.

 

Fjord’s hips stuttered, the rhythm becoming awkward as his eyes focused on Molly below him; face flushed dark purple, saliva running down his chin, hand in his pants. “Fuck, Molly. Molly. Where do you want me?”

 

The hand resting on Fjord pulled him closer, making the half-orc laugh low and dangerous. “In your mouth? If you want that.”

 

Molly was so lost in his own pleasure and sex-hazed brain he could only moan his assent. He could barely keep track of what Fjord was doing, only slightly aware that the half-orc was getting more erratic. His hand kept moving on his own cock, pulling every last drop of pleasure from himself before he came.

 

Then Fjord moaned above him, pulling Molly tight against him, until his nose was practically pressed against the base of his cock. Warmth flooded his mouth and throat, and Molly tried to make himself swallow around it, barely able to control his own thoughts.

 

Fjord pulled back, and Molly finally breathed easily, cum dripping down his chin where he hadn’t managed to swallow fast enough.

 

The sudden rush of oxygen pushed him over the edge, whimpering and shaking as his own orgasm overtook him. He felt Fjord drop down in front of him, arms wrapping around his waist and lips pressed gently against his own as the world vanished into waves of pleasure.

 

He was still twitching from aftershocks as his mind woke up, arms moving to wrap around Fjord’s shoulders. The half-orc was whispering endearments in his ear, telling him how wonderful he was, how beautiful, how good he’d done.

 

Molly let his head fall forward onto Fjord’s shoulder, laughing quietly as his breath came back.

 

“Well, that was something,” he just managed to whisper, voice crackling and throat sore. “We should try that again sometime.”

 

Fjord pressed a kiss to the side of his head, the smile pulling at his lips making it soft. “If you would like.”

 

“I would definitely like.” Taking a deep breath, Molly pushed himself away from Fjord, stretching his arms above his head and letting his shoulders pop. “But right now, bed.”

 

Fjord chuckled, pushing himself to his feet, before helping Molly up. His legs were numb and shaking, but from his position or his orgasm, Molly didn’t know. “Let me clean you up first, darlin’.”

 

Molly smiled soft and pliant, nodding his head gently. The room only spun slightly. He took a few futile steps forward, trying to tell Fjord without words that he would not sit quietly and wait, even if he could barely hold his own weight up.

 

Luckily they’d been doing this often enough that Fjord was aware of Molly’s hang-ups.

 

He was lead across the room, to the bowl of cool water left for guests to clean themselves. The cloth they’d provided was rough, almost painful against his worn-out lips as Fjord worked to clean him up. He stripped himself of his clothes as Fjord tidied himself up with the other cloth they’d been given, wiping himself off on his ruined underclothes before helping himself to the remaining water.

 

The two fell into an easy silence as Molly wandered back to the bed he had claimed as his own, removing as much jewellery as he had the energy to before collapsing onto the straw mattress. When Fjord joined him minutes later, relief washed through Molly’s veins, not that he would ever admit it.

 

His tail wrapped around Fjord’s ankle as he pushed himself into the half-orc’s chest. A hand found the curls of his hair, winding around the gentle ringlets as Molly happily drifted, alcohol and sex having drained him of all thoughts.


End file.
